The objective of this research is to improve the understanding of the dietary factors that regulate the process of growth and body composition during infancy. The hypothesis is that increased intakes of dietary protein enhance lean body mass deposition during recovery from failure to thrive and that heightened responsiveness of insulin and IGF-1 to increased dietary protein facilitates the process.